In recent years, increasingly more reinforced concrete buildings are being demolished to be replaced with new buildings solely by reason of outmoded functionality despite the fact that they are still in perfect condition from the standpoint of durability. In demolishing such buildings, there have heretofore been employed such methods as a steel ball hung from the top of the boom of a crawler crane which is swung against concrete structures, the use of explosives for breaking up concrete structures and the use of a preumatic drill, for example. The method using the steel ball entails a relatively high vibration level in spite of rather low noise level and produces a fairly large amount of dust, and therefore necessitates measures for protecting the neighborhood against possible nuisance. The use of explosives involves high vibration and noise, levels, although momentarily, the use of a pneumatic drill suffers from a fairly high noise level in spite of an extremely low vibration level. Thus, all the conventional methods have their disadvantages.
This invention, therefore, aims to provide a method for breaking existing reinforced concrete structures safely and relatively inexpensively while reducing the generation of noise, vibration and dust as much as possible and also to provide devices for practicing said method.